paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The wind that blows during the night
Story written by crescenttherangerpup98. This is winds debut story and is meant to have more priority than my other stories for now. This will be a longish story, it depends on what you define as long. I hope you enjoy the story once it is up. Summary During one camping trip with the pup scouts, Skye gets separated from the group after a storm. She finds shelter in a cove not very far away from where she ended up. There she meets a wolf like pup that allows her to stay with him, offering her to guide her home. However, she wasn't sure weather to trust the menacing looking canine. story It all started as a regular camping trip. Rocky and Skye had left with Mayor Goodway in order to earn more badges. It was something fun, that the two pups knew. The problem began when the weather turned against them. Whenever one is out in the forest a storm can be the worst possible weather, the strong winds and the high risk of a lightning hitting a tree were the biggest threat. As long as they remained together it should have been fine, but that wasn’t the case this time. The group had been separated looking for wood to create a fire when the rain began to fall, it was only a matter of time before the harsh weather separated them. Rocky and mayor Goodway managed to get to the camp on time, but the young cockapoo wasn’t as lucky as the other two. After a tree had fallen on her path blocking the road she was forced to look for an alternate road. It was dark and the winds were trying to make her fly away without her wings, holding little control over her movement, she was bound to get lost during this conditions. She walked and walked for hours as the dark night fell upon the silent maze of trees. She was very deep into the woods, the floor was covered in mud and some broken trees covered possible paths. The hunger was the smallest of her problems, if she didn’t find a shelter soon she would be left at the mercy of the cold and thirst. The pup was lucky enough to find shelter in a small cove near a giant tree. She walked inside and laid down in a bed of leaves, it was really soft, so she fell asleep quickly. It was past midnight when she woke up. She was a bit confused, she could have sworn something had nudged her. It wasn’t a delicate though, it was more like a push to be honest. She raised her head but couldn’t see clearly due to the darkness of the place, in fact, she couldn’t tell who the one standing in front of her was. She scanned the dog with her eyes as quick as she could. It was a male, but something was definitely off. The hunched back, the scruffy fur, even the blue eyes starting to fade, all pointed towards her wandering into a wolf’s den. Her heart beat was accelerated, each fibre of her muscles was ready to get going, waiting for the acetylcholine to start the reaction, but she was frozen. She could only stare as the wolf got closer, almost to the point where she could start to feel his breathing. He suddenly stopped approaching as soon as she could get a clear view of his face. On his right ear she could see five feathers of multiple colours decourating his fur. “Who are you”? He asked angrily at his unwelcome guest. He wasn’t expecting a reply, but he needed to know and how a pup from the city got there. It had been a long time since he had contact with civilization. Ever since he could remember he had been a stray living in the forest, but his memory wasn’t the most reliable source. He had proof he was a city pup once, mainly the clothing he had been burning to get fire all the time and how he knew how to make certain objects without having learnt before. It was weird… As soon as the wolf recognized the visitor wasn’t a threat, he retired once again into the shadows before illuminating the cavern with a bundle of dry leaves he left where his campfire was built. That was the moment when a clear image of his body could be seen. He turned around and pulled something in. The object looked red with some fat covering it, some blood dripped off the edges of the piece and the little light the flame generated was reflected in some places were the iron-smelling liquid accumulated. It was clear the object was meat. The male dropped the item on a pan made of rock and placed it on top of the fire. He just stared at the little cockapoo while the smell of the fresh meat began to change from a strong stench to the delightful smell of a roasted meal. The female was confused at what the beast was doing. It was not clear whether he was preparing a side dish to go with the main dish once the animal began craving for a pup stew. But even if it was true, the wolf wasn’t blocking the exit like they normally would when they captured a pray. She was not cornered at all. The rain was lighter than earlier but the winds were still strong. Skye wondered why the mysterious canine wasn’t blocking the exit of the den like any predator would. As she kept an eye on the distracted wolf, the cockapoo sneaked towards the door at a steady pace, her heartbeats began to increase speed as the tension began to soak her like the rain that was crashing down outside. The entrance was so close, but it felt like each step she gave took over a century to complete, her movements were slowing down out of the stress, cold and hunger. “Are you out of your mind?!” the wolf yelled at the soon to be escapee, causing her to freeze on her spot. The wolf quickly brought her back into the cave and placed her once more in the bed of leaves. The way she pulled her was really gentle as she wasn’t harmed by the fangs. The confusion generated by the sudden outburst he had was humongous. She couldn’t understand what was going on. The wolf just kept cooking the food he gathered while the girl only could stare at him. She just couldn’t understand how he saw her sneaking to the exit. Her line of thought was interrupted as he dropped the cooked meat in front of her. The disorientation that invaded her intensified now that she saw him give it to her with a gentle smile. “You are hungry aren’t you?” He asked now trying to calm her down as he noticed she wasn’t comfortable with sharing the cave with him, and who would blame her? Wolves don’t have a very clean image after all the trouble they have caused to others before. After talking to him for a few minutes as she ate, she finally learnt her host’s name, Wind. He offered to take her home first thing in the morning, but for now she needed to rest. The reasons she gave her to keep her locked in there justified the fact. However she couldn’t avoid worrying about her friends. She tried to contact them through her pup tag but it was impossible, the rain and winds generated a lot of interference. She hoped the rest would be able to locate her despite the signal being completely messed up. However, she knew that the illusion was nothing more than that. (to be continued...) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Long Stories